We Will Now be Together Forever
by SgtPickles
Summary: A story of how Matthew Williams aka Canada and Kumajiro met up in the arctic long ago. Though they are different species, they formed a friendship that they both needed and together they endure hardship and happiness as they experience their own history.
1. Friendship is a universal language

Hello everyone! This is my first Hetalia fanfic, so I don't know how I'll do, but with any luck it will be decent enough. Obviously I don't own Hetalia (even though that would be awesome). Anyways here it is!

* * *

In the freezing landscape of the arctic, one would not except to find too much. The snow was easily up to the upper calf of a full grown man, and to make problems worse, the top layer of snow was in a frozen state. In theory, this made it possible for a lighter weight being to walk across the hard snow. However if the weight suddenly became too much, then whoever was on it would fall and would have to suffer the consequences of cutting any skin that came into contact with said snow. Though in these temperatures skin should not be exposed in the first place, for the arctic was a fine friend of negative forty weather.

That does not include wind chill of course.

However, if one looked closely enough, there were not just polar bears and arctic foxes who have adapted to these temperatures present. In the fine drift of snowflakes that was being blown around in the breeze that could leave freezing cuts on cold skin, one could see a tuff of blonde hair dancing with the gusts of wind. The white cloth that accompanied it was ruffling along in the same direction, with pale skin in between them, having two splotches of red on the cheeks. A dark purple colour could be seen from half open eyelids, and was shiny from the tears that were attempting to run down, only to be frozen to the face. As if that wasn't enough to obscure the view of those eyes, there were two tiny pudgy hands that were rubbing them.

This creature of course was a small child; a small child that was whimpering and sobbing neither less, but at least it was living. That's a start.

"So cold." He sobbed. However, if there was anyone there, it was unlikely that they would understand exactly what he said. The child knew no language, so the sounds that came out of his tiny mouth were gibberish at best. He, for one of his own kind, was still a little young the knowledge of true language.

As that moment the hard snow suddenly gave way, revealing the soft snow underneath. The child plummeted, the snow scraping his miniature leg. The ghost of blood was left behind on the sharp edges of the snow. The child cried louder, now in pain. He sat down, feeling hopeless. It felt to him that he had been alone forever. With that thought, he tried to remember his past. However, no matter how hard he tried, he could not remember any parents or where he came from. It was if he just appeared out of no where one day in this cold landscape. For a moment he thought he remembered a pale face with blue eyes smiling in a warmer climate, but then the image was gone and refused to reveal itself once again. The sensation of warmth that accompanied the image suddenly disappeared, and the child shivered once more.

He felt lost, confused of not only where he came from, but even where he was going was a mystery. All he seemed to know was that his miniature fingers felt like ice, how to cry, and hopefully how to put one stubby foot in front of the other. However even this was starting to get hazy on the uptake.

The child continued to cry for a couple of minutes more in the little hole he made with his weight, until he decided to put himself out. The first couple of attempts did nothing but pull chunks of hardened snow down into the softer snow layer, but eventually he got himself out.

At that moment he suddenly heard this horrendous wail of pain. It sounded as if the frigid earth had opened up, and cried out in agony. The child was startled, and his eyes widened with fear. Whatever it was, it wasn't human. He never heard anything like it before. With this thought in his mind, the fear was eventually replaced with childish curiosity, and he went toward the sound, trying the best that a three year old equivalent can do to not break the hard snow, and to be careful with his slightly injured leg.

Within about five minutes or so, the child saw something in the snow. Actually it was more like some things. There was a staggered trail of tracks in the snow, easily breaking through the top layer. However that wasn't the only peculiar thing about the sight. Littered around the tracks, though slightly more focused on the left side of the tracks, had red… colouring seeped into the frozen precipitation. The child looked at it in cautious wonder. It was the same colour that came out of him when he scraped his leg.

"Someone hurted themselves," he mused, that being the closest translation for his thoughts. Despite his limited amount of reasoning he had at his disposal, even he figured out that with more of the red stuff fallen around, whatever "hurted themselves" was more injured than he was. Intrigued, he stepped into one of the tracts.

The track was at least ten times larger than his own foot alone, and probably with the snow broken around that tract that was engraved into the bottom layer, it made it seem more like 20 times larger. When he looked down at the engraving, he found that the foot was unlike his own. Proportion wise it was wider, and had five divisions in it. There was also the obvious fact that the red frozen liquid stuff was on it a little bit too, like everywhere else in the trail. The child saw a game in hopping to the next print, so he did so, bracing himself every time he did so.

Amazingly he managed to not kill himself playing this. To a normal sized person, that is not a big deal, but when there are stuffed animals that are taller than you, the success of it all suddenly takes upon itself a whole new level.

Eventually this game that should be dubbed The-Miracle-of-not-Metaphorically-Dying led the child to a cave. By this time the red dye stuff had increased in amount on the ground to the point that there was more of it than snow in the path it seemed. While there was a slight howl in the wind, the child could hear whimpering within the shelter. Curious and freezing cold, the child decided to go in.

While the small cave was dark, he could still see pretty well due to the light outside. He saw a huge white creature, with a giant wound just below its left shoulder, and in front of its mouth had this… other type of animal on some sort. The child didn't know what it was, but it was huge. Not as big as the white fuzzy thing, but still, it was larger than him. For some reason in which the child could not figure out, nether was not moving at all. Not even to breathe.

The whimpering continued however, and the child turned toward the sound. It was another creature that was white and fuzzy, but not as big as white thing number one. In fact, it was slightly smaller than the child himself. It was nuzzling the other fuzzy creature's fur, getting a little bit of the red liquid onto itself. The child thought he saw tears coming out of its eyes.

"Mommy." The bear cried softly, sadness with just a twinge of unanswered hope creeping into its voice.

Now for any normal people, would do one of four things in any order and combination, one: try to make sure they are not dreaming, drugged or intoxicated. Two: run away. Three: capture it, and four which is reserved for modern day citizens only is to record it via cell phone, and THEN run away, posting it on Youtube later for more popularity in virtual reality.

However this child did none of these things. He did not know that talking white blobs of fur was not normal, and decided instead to sit down beside it, somewhat puzzled. Mommy? He figured that was something nice, but for some reason it was causing this little being so much pain.

His subconscious caught on before his conscious ever did. Tears streamed down his face that had previously dried up sometime during his quest for that strange sound. Needing comfort for some reason he couldn't quite grasp, he grabbed the other whimpering mammal and held it close to him, shoving his little face deep into its fur.

This surprised the other animal, who didn't even realize that someone else was there. However, due to either grief or feeling comforted by the gesture, the creature did not move for some time.

After a while, the white baby animal stopped snuggling the larger form of itself and moved away from whatever was hugging it just enough to see the child's face. Even though there was some sort of liquid that was coming out of every possible place in its face, the purple eyes showed promise of kindness and gentleness. The small animal felt content and safe with this being.

Though one question had to be asked. A very important question indeed.

"Who are you?"

"Kohe jeis memi Kumajiro" The boy babbled and his adorable small voice. The fluffy mammal relaxed, content with the answer.

"I am a friend," was of course the translation.

* * *

So that is the end of chapter one. Sorry that it had so much fluff in it, but I wanted to write something for Hetalia, and this is what came to mind, one night at four in the morning, so I decided to write about this. The advantage of writing stories like this is at least you can't mess up on the history too much, and if I write other Hetalia fanfics, I want to make sure I got the history right.

By the way, yes, snow can get to be like that, with a hard top and soft underneath, and yes, snow can cut you. I have bled because of snow before.

I don't know too much about polar bears lifespan, so I don't know how old Kumajiro would be in this story, but pretty young, probably just at the stage of just finished weaning. This story, hopefully, takes place at the end of winter, but the scenes that I describe and the age of Kumajiro especially might not fit that. Remember though, that Kumajiro is not your average polar bear, so the age might be different for him then everyone else (I know I'm stretching it here).

So what to you think? Loved it? Hated it? Something I could improve on? I would be very interested to know. Actually I left this open enough to keep this story going if there is enough demand for it and I feel inspiration for it. So please, take the time to review. It would mean a lot to me.


	2. Mattie

_Chapter two is here! Thank you so much for the reviews so far! So um, yes, I decided to continue this. How many chapters, I have no idea. I should do some more extensive planning, no?_

_This is kind of pointless to put, no is should be fairly obvious that I don't own Hetalia. Seriously, if I did, I would not be posting this here because wouldn't it become just regular fiction? Hmmm_

_Well anyways…_

* * *

The two youth continued to hug like this for a while, huddled together for both warmth and comfort, listening to the howls of the wind that came from outside. About half an hour later, the two of them started to feel tired and fell asleep in each other embrace. This cycle of keeping warm continued for a couple of days, however this could only continue for so long.

On the fifth day, the boy looked at his friend.

"Kumajiro, I'm hungry." He said to him for the fiftieth time.

Kumajiro looked at him with mutual agreement. That seal that was the last gift that his mother gave him was already eaten, and this had unpredicted events on the small boy. For the first little while he refused to eat it, as if it disgusted him. He complained that it "wasn't ready yet" whatever that meant. Kumajiro asked for clarification once, for even though he was a young one himself, he was pretty sure that it wasn't getting any better. The boy looked at him with a blank confused stare, as if he didn't know either.

A couple days after this, the boy got hungry enough to try some with the small polar bear. He took a few bites and then complained by whimpering out a few random syllables which Kumajiro eventually figured out that it meant "yucky". The thing that weirded out Kumajiro out even more than this weird kid not loving this divine food is that a few hour later, he paled and moaned in pain saying that his "tummy hurts". The boy seemed to recover from this surprisingly fast, and was back to normal within an hour. Maybe his species recovers from stomachaches fast?

This occurred twice before Kumajiro finished off the seal, feeling a little bad for eating so much, but the boy seemed weary of eating it, and he was a growing bear right? That is what his mother always told him.

Speaking of his mother, she was still there with them... well in body anyway. Polar bears obviously have neither a way nor a reason to give each other burial ceremonies. Since she was much too big to put outside, she was still there and her blood seeping onto the cold ground. This freaked both Kumajiro and the other boy out on the physiological scale quite a bit, especially Kumajiro, and made him cry frequently. The boy on the other hand while he knew that he was suppose to be freaked out, he regarded the situation with a mixture of childhood ignorance, and timid regard. He knew that there was something wrong, but his mind either couldn't, or wouldn't, grasp it.

Meanwhile, a storm picked up outside shortly after the child arrived at the cave, and it continued almost constantly for the whole five days. The frigid temperatures in their cave were affecting both the boy and Kumajiro. They both were able to take the cold extremely well considering, but this has its limit, even with the embrace for body heat that each other shared.

However, Kumajiro noticed a strange ritual that this boy liked to go through when he was cold, and thus wanting a hug. He would stick his stubby thumb towards himself and say "Mattie" a lot, though quietly and hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure of himself. Sometimes when he did this he would say a random noise that translated to "I am". After this, he would hug Kumajiro until his shivering from the cold stopped. This puzzled Kumajiro a lot. While he could figure out the rest of his random language, Mattie was somewhat of a mystery for him. On the surface it means either "wanting happiness or warmth", but there was something about it that made it confusing, as if it meant a million other things.

Either way, the boy seemed determined to use that word over and over again, so Kumajiro just accepted it. If the kid wanted to use it to describe how he is, then let him. It can become his name for all he cared.

There was nothing to do about the hunger, for neither one was able to hunt anything. Despite this, something had to be done. Kumajiro knew that the boy could not just eat nothing forever. He was getting weak.

He suddenly remembered something his mother told him. She said that there was a warmer place that had different kinds of food. The summer was longer and more vegetation grew. She told him to beware though, for too far south was not a place for polar bears, and he should instead stay in the north.

Kumajiro looked at Mattie, who was currently sitting in the corner, shivering again. He has never seen anything shiver so much in his short life. It didn't seem like Mattie was made for this climate as well as he was. The boy was also starting to become skinny now that Kumajiro looked at him.

This made up his mind. He would wait for the storm to finally stop and then leave for a warmer climate, one that didn't have Mattie shivering constantly. In the meantime, he decided to tell Mattie exactly what he was planning for them to do. He trotted over and poked the small boy with his left front paw, to make sure he was paying attention.

"I was thinking… after the storm is over, maybe we should leave. Perhaps go south." Kumajiro began.

Mattie looked at him still shivering. "Huh? South? Is that food?"

"Uhh… no. Mommy told me it's a place."

"Oh. Does that place have food?" Mattie asked. Kumajiro felt his stomach growl. Won't this kid shut up about food?

"Yes, yes, probably. Now I'm just telling you to be ready alright?" He growled irritably. However Mattie didn't seem to notice.

"But the food will get away. I want this storm to stop." Kumajiro mentally sighed. What exactly is he suppose to do about that? Yell at the clouds for a couple of hours? Instead of wasting his time, he fell asleep in his usual place in Mattie's arms, listening to the rhythm of his breathing.

This kid falls asleep quick, Kumajiro thought as he closed his eyes.

The next morning he seemed to have been granted his wish. Kumajiro looked at the opening of the cave in disbelief.

_No way… That couldn't have possibly just happen…Did it?_ That seems way too much like a coincidence to be true

Still in disbelief, he hurried outside to see for himself, and sure enough the storm had stopped. The sun started to make the white snow sparkle, causing Kumajiro to blink a couple of times.

He couldn't believe his luck.

He trotted over to Mattie who had fallen asleep. Kumajiro prodded him with his nose a couple of times. Mattie stirred but remained in whatever dreams he was having. Kumajiro growled, and carefully nipped him. Hard enough to cause him pain, but not enough to cause damage. Mattie purple eyes shot open as he cried out in pain. Kumajiro looked into his confused eyes.

"Come on. We must leave." He said, wanting to take advantage of the lull in the storm. Mattie nodded, confused from sleep but got up anyway. They both stepped out of the cave, and looked out into the large vast land. As Mattie covered his eyes from the sunlight, Kumajiro looked over one last time at his mother.

"Bye bye, mommy. I'll always love you."

Silence returned his words as the two friends started out on their journey.

* * *

_Gah, what a cheesy chapter. Sorry it took so long everyone. I was busy trying to prepare for Animethon, and then I was working on a contest type thing after words, so many apologies about the wait. I hope it was somewhat worth it, and hopefully there isn't too many grammar mistakes. I can't write a sentence sometimes without something wrong with it...  
_

_By the way, yes I gave Canada a name. It was getting to be annoying to call him "that kid" or "little boy" a thousand times. Don't worry; this does have something to do with the plot, as loosely based as it is right now. Kumajiro seems to remember his name right now XD. Don't you love a good miracle?_

_Also, apparently you can reply to reviews. Is that true?_

_Well anyways, that is basically everything. Chapter three will be up eventually._


End file.
